A Story of an Unlikely Two
by ChaseDude
Summary: Hiccup notices that Toothless isn't spending as much time with him anymore and suspects him of cheating. With Toothless' attractive features who wouldn't! Is Toothless cheating on Hiccup? This story is B/l/Yaoi. If you don't like it don't read it. This is my story from Quotev. My Username at Quotev is ChuChu-chan, so don't accuse me of stealing my own story. Rating may go higher.
1. Prologue

"It's sooooo hottttt!", complained sixteen year-old Hiccup. He thew his wooly, brown pelt somewhere in the Cove and rolled up his long sleeved green shirt. His auburn hair sticking onto his slightly freckled face. He found some shade and sat his exhausted body down then lean on a rock.  
"TOOTHLESS!"  
18 year-old Toothless emerged from the river. His midnight black hair and clothes wet. His dragon-like ears pointing towards the call. His green cat slitted eyes turned to Hiccup and walked out of the river. His dark tail flickering and shaking the water off him.  
"Yeah?" His voice smooth and low looking at the sweaty Hiccup.  
"It's hot, bud!" Hiccup complained some more.  
"Want to fly?" Toothless asked his human.  
"You read my mind."  
Toothless spread out his wings and tail open. He didn't need Hiccup to fly anymore, but he enjoyed the boys company. He made things a bit more interesting in his world, so he chose to stick around.  
Toothless grabbed Hiccup and placed him on his back. Some of may think that flying with a 100 pound teenager might be uncomfortable dragon wise, but Toothless liked his human clinging onto him whenever they took flight.  
Hiccup liked flying with Toothless also. When they were in the air, Hiccup felt like they both were in their own little world consisting of them, only them. He also liked how comfortable he was when he was on Toothless's back. Toothless also radiated a really nice heat whenever Hiccup clung to him on the flights, but he figured Toothless also liked it with all the smiles sent to him when he clung tighter onto Toothless's body.  
To the villagers, they seemed like two friends with the best relations together, but to anyone who knew them well, knew that the two would always have these secret hugs and kisses when the two were alone. They've been through a lot together. From Hiccup blasting Toothless out of the sky to becoming the heroes of Berk. After about a three month period, it was no surprise to their friends and Hiccup's father to find out of Toothless and Hiccup's relationship together. Even though the thought of them doing the not-so-innocent passionate kisses and touches sometimes, they didn't mind. Besides, it's the least they can do for the heroes of Berk.  
Now here they are. Both in the sky; loving the fact of the closeness and bond they could only share with together. They were best friends, partners, and now lovers. In such a short time, these two teenagers managed to have a bond that could last forever in friendship and in romance.


	2. Chapter 1

Hiccup looked outside his window. The sunlight illuminating him and seemed to created a halo on top of his auburn hair. His round face sprinkled with freckles and rosy cheeks with emerald eyes. He looked far in the distance and sighed. Toothless has been gone for the last 5 hours leaving no sign of when he was going to come back. Hiccup sighed again and plopped onto his work desk chair and started drawing.

With Toothless gone, Hiccup's source of love and affection was gone also and drawing was the only thing to keep Hiccup occupied in this lonely confinement of his room. Hiccup was drawing rather vigorously today. On the piece of paper was a rough sketch of Toothless. His well defined features and animalistic stature was now crumpled into a ball and thrown across the room. He started again on a new sheet of paper. His charcoal brush making long, soft strokes on his paper. The result was the same, but instead Toothless was wearing a smile which in turn made the adorable Hiccup smile. Lately those smiles of Toothless' was decreasing. Hiccup hated that. So Hiccup hid the drawing in his old helmet (made of his mother's breastplate).

There was loud knock echoing and residing in his room.

"It's probably Gobber, but I don't have work today, do I? " Hiccup mused aloud while looking outside of his window.

Outside was Toothless hovering in the air with something unnameable in his hands. Toothless saw Hiccup and waved to him, but no smile came. Hiccup's heart stung a little, but opened his window anyway. Toothless flew inside gracefully and landed right behind Hiccup. Hiccup tensed up. Toothless was right behind him, but he made no move of moving next to him.

Hiccup tried to turn around, but held firmly in place by Toothless.

"Toothless, is there something wr-", Hiccup was then developed into a kiss initiated by Toothless. Hiccup in turn also kissed back.

"Hiccup...", Toothless called a stop to their activities and took hold of Hiccup's hand.

"Y-Yes?" Hiccup panted for he was still breathless from the kiss.

Toothless bent down on his knee and said, "Hiccup," he started and pulled out the unidentified object and opened it,"Will you marry me?"

Hiccup was stunned. Was this why Toothless wasn't by his side anymore? Was this why Toothless was so secretive now a days?

When Hiccup stared down at Toothless exhausted and hopeful eyes he concluded his questions with a yes.

"Toothless... yes.'' He answered in a whisper.

"What?"

"Yes. Yes. YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" Hiccup yelled excitedly with relief and with love.

With that Toothless gave a very big smile and put the ring on Hiccup's finger and pulled him into a passionate kiss.


End file.
